


festival

by NOiSE_wav



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, just smth short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOiSE_wav/pseuds/NOiSE_wav
Summary: based on a lil easter egg from the halloween drawing where gran puts cat ears on percy!





	festival

**Author's Note:**

> based on a lil easter egg from the halloween drawing where gran puts cat ears on percy!

The rustle of the festivities were drowned out by the bickering couple, their exchange happening right in front of a stand that sold an array of masks and hair accessories. The shopkeeper didn’t seem to mind all that much, but maybe that was because he didn’t want to get involved (which was probably for the best, since both parties were armed and looked ready to kill a man)... Although ‘bickering’ might be a harsh way to put it; it was more like.. playful banter.

Gran had forced Percy to stop with him in front of the aforementioned stand, brown eyes glittering and glowing, wide-eyed with childlike innocence as they locked onto a pair of fluffy cat ears sitting atop a headband. “What is it, Gran?” Percy asked, unknowingly signing the contract of his (dignity’s) death. With barely a nod to show his acknowledgement, the captain reached for the accessory and looked straight into the knight’s eyes when he had it in his hands, wordlessly conveying his desire. Percy, of course, immediately understood Gran’s intentions, and the color drained from his face faster than a primal beast reached overdrive. Putting his hands up defensively, he said, “No.. no, you are not putting that on me.” There’s a hint of a challenge in Gran’s expression—a mixture of a smirk and pout, but he simply lifts the ears as far as he can towards Percy, who, like most people would, instinctively backs up.

“But you’ll look so cute! Just think of it as.. being an Erune! Don’t you want to try it out? Feel what it’s like?”

“No! I _don’t_ want to try it out! I have **never** wanted to try that out! Who just goes around wondering what it’d feel like to have an extra set of ears on their head?!”

Their quarrel didn’t stop the hustle and bustle of the other festival-goers though; most people paid them no attention, and whatever attention they did receive was mostly admiration at how attractive the red-haired knight was. Gran couldn’t blame them because gods know he felt the same way, but that didn’t stop him from getting jealous nonetheless.

Putting on his best pout and puppy dog eyes, the brunette pulled the headband back towards him, muttering a small, “Please? For me?” Before Gran even finished his plea Percy was already groaning because of course he would pull that card, and so after he was done rolling his eyes, he glared at the cat ears as if it were some kind of.. slime monster—something to be wary and cautious of.

When he finally had enough of the pained (yet cute) expression on the captain’s face, he practically snatching it out of Gran’s hands, turning it this way and that and examining it from all angles as if to try and find any excuse not to wear it. This goes on for a good couple of minutes but, finally, he relents.

With a sigh and drooped shoulders, he looks at Gran with narrowed eyes. “So, what exactly do you want me to do with them.” It was a question phrased as a statement, because Percy was **done** with this before it had even started.

Quicker than his charge bar filled, Gran had already began posing; one arm up with his fist closed in an attempt to make it look like a paw. “Y’know, like _nya_?”

Oh my god. Why was he like this. Why did he do this to him. Percy thinks to himself that he can, and will, never go **anywhere** in public with Gran anymore, but simply says, “...What? No- no, _no_.”

Another pout and Percy rolls his eyes, pushing the cat-eared headband into Gran’s chest. His face is turned away, but the growing red pigment of his skin was clear for all to see. “There’s no way _I’m_ putting that on my head, so.. you do it.” You could practically feel the atmosphere lighten up as Gran let out a small squeal of delight, hurriedly taking the headband into his hands and getting on his tiptoes to place it onto the knight’s head (who instinctively lowered himself to match height with the other).

Pulling back to admire his work, Gran held himself triumphantly as he placed his hands on his hips. With a grave look on his face, he says “Mm, it’s just as I thought... You look...” and then his expression turned jubilant, “...Amazing! Uwah, where are Lyria and the others? You look so cute—I want to show you off!” In a rush of excitement, Gran turns to rush off towards the others but is stopped by an arm pulling at his sleeve.

“Don’t get them! M-Maybe this can stay a secret just between the two of us..?” Percy’s bashful expression, the way he avoided eye contact and fidgeted, and to top it all off with **cat ears** nonetheless was enough to kill a man (and boy did it do the job). The captain realized he was just staring with his mouth agape though, fumbling around trying to form words. When none came to him though (because nothing but his memories could capture that beauty and absolutely adorable moment), so he simply nodded, taking off the headband and putting it back to its original place. The sheepishness seemed to be contagious though, because now Gran’s heart was racing, his cheeks were burning, and he couldn’t bring himself to look Percy in the eyes.

Gran didn’t trust his voice enough to speak, and so he simply laced his fingers with the knight’s. Percy looked somewhat surprised at the turn of events, but he simply smiled and squeezed Gran’s hand, gripping it even tighter before eventually leaning down to give him a quick kiss. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but for some reason this felt more.. intimate. And yet, Percy simply dragged Gran along the flow of the crowd to look at more stores. It wasn’t obvious because Percy was leading, but Gran finally saw the bright red ears and he knew; he knew that Percy was just as embarrassed as he was, but that was okay—because no matter how embarrassed they were, they still had no fear of showing off their affection for each other.

And that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked the meme i forced gran into


End file.
